


Life is a Fairy Tale:  Chasing Cars

by huntress489



Series: Life is a Fairy Tale [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress489/pseuds/huntress489
Summary: The first of many possible one shots from the LiaFT universe.A snippet of life for the Griffin-Woods' in their last weeks at Oxford and the conception of their first born.Life is a Fairy Tale (Fairy Tales are Awful) is required reading.





	Life is a Fairy Tale:  Chasing Cars

**Friday, May 11, 2018**

Lexa turned in her thesis for her social intervention course, stopped by the pub to pick up some boxes, and headed back to their tiny flat over a small shop.

Lexa had loved their three years in Oxford, being able to spend their first years married away from their families but still within the embrace of academia had given them the freedom to adapt to married life without the pressures of families, work, and financial responsibility.  They had always been attached at the hip but there was a difference between the structured life of college and their parents being able to swoop in and help them if things got difficult and only relying on each other.  

The little things that couples fight over were resolved within the first few months, whoever cooked was exempt from clean-up provided the cook didn’t leave a disaster in the kitchen.  They worked out a budget based on how much came in every month and how much they needed to save and after a few missteps when one of them over spent on frivolities settled into a degree of financial security that still allowed them the freedom to enjoy their years in the UK.

For the first time in their lives they had to put in more than minimal effort to keep up with their studies.  At first they struggled to pay attention to one another and keep up with the work.  Now they had a standing engagement, Friday night, no matter what, was just the two of them, no one else, no work, no studying.

Lexa was the first home, she was the first one home every Friday.  She had a shorter day and Clarke had tutoring in the afternoon’s.  Lexa usually used the time to work on her papers or catch up with laundry or other chores.  Today, she was packing.  Tomorrow they were shipping everything they wouldn’t need for the next few weeks home to New Orleans.  Mostly winter clothes, books, and souvenirs.  They had to have things streamlined to a pair of suitcases each before getting on an airplane.  

She had started with the winter clothes.  Their first year, Abby had to ship them some of their winter clothes because it hadn’t occurred to either of them to pack winter coats.  They had bought more over the years, but Clarke  _ needed _ her Tulane hoodies.  All three of them.  Lexa missed American football and always got weird looks in her New Orleans Saints and LSU sweatshirts.  

Lexa kept one Tulane hoodie out because Clarke might die if she couldn’t pull one on if she got chilly while reading.  Everything else was stuffed in a large box, taped up tightly, and reinforced.  She put the address label on the box and moved on to books.  A significant portion of them were American Law books.  Clarke was selling the UK Law books, they weren’t going to be particularly helpful in the States.  To keep the weight reasonable, she packed the assorted books into three boxes.  At least one was  _ just _ her books.

She was finishing up the last shipping label for the book boxes when she heard the lock click that indicated the arrival of her beautiful bride.  She capped the marker and stacked the last box on as Clarke swooped in with a bundle of purple lilacs and a kiss.

“Hello, my gorgeous girl,” Clarke smiled.

“Hello, my beautiful bride,” Lexa accepted the proffered flowers.  “They’re almost as beautiful as you.”  She filled the vase they kept by the sink with water and arranged the purple flowers in it before moving it to the low portion of counter that did double duty as the dining table.

Clarke had shed her bag and books in a chair and wrapped her arms around Lexa.  “You didn’t have to do all of this by yourself.”

“I know,” Lexa kissed her nose.  “I needed something to do and if I packed before you got home we could have more time to cuddle.”

“Always planning ahead,” Clarke grinned and kissed her wife.  As was common with them, it started to get heated.  “Mmmm, we have to stop that or nothing will get done.”

Lexa hummed agreement and kissed Clarke’s forehead before grabbing a stack of newspaper and going to the bookshelf that was devoid of books but still home to many knick knacks and souvenirs.  Some of them ridiculously kitschy, others oddly obscure.  There was a pint glass with a couple of hand dipped tapered candles stuffed into it from a day in Wales.  There was a pilfered tea cup, from a cafe in Dover, loaded with small chalky white limestone rocks.  Clarke called them the British Beach Tour Collection, because she thought it was funny.  A Nessie bath toy ‘because rubber ducks are for hipsters’.  There was the tiny Big Ben and the tiny Eiffel Tower you would expect and an empty Spanish wine bottle holding a paper flower. 

On the Wales trip they got Griffin tartan scarves for Jake, Abby, and Clarke.  Clarke was delighted to learn that Welsh tartans were a thing.  During the Scotland weekend they got Woods Clan tartan scarves for Gus, Indra, Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa.  There had been a long discussion about getting Gus a kilt made, but he would have worn it, often, and nobody wanted that.  The first Christmas after the Griffin-Woods’ returned to New Orleans, Gus insisted on taking a family photo in their tartan scarves as the Christmas card.  Lincoln, not wanting to leave Octavia scarf-less in the photo, draped the other half of his over her shoulders.  The father’s then promptly had them blown up onto large canvases and hung in the living rooms of each house.  In the pose Jake and Gus are not so subtly pointing out Clarke’s ever expanding pregnancy belly.  Although, that wasn't anyone's favorite photo of pregnant Clarke.  Everyone's favorite photo had come that same day though, Clarke was standing in front of a crouching Lexa who had a hand on either side of her belly feeling the baby kick while the brunette smiled and cooed at her unborn daughter.  Clarke looked down at Lexa with such adoration that Anya labeled it the 'gayest damn thing' she ever saw.  Scarves were still tossed lazily around their necks, a spontaneous moment of love captured by Indra when no one was looking, as usual.  


Clarke took more newspaper into the bedroom and by the time she emerged with a full box, Lexa had finished the bookshelf.

“Don’t you just have perfect timing,” Lexa observed.

“It’s a skill,” Clarke kissed her wife.  “You have too many candles, my love.”

“No such thing, beloved wife,” Lexa murmured as she sank into Clarke’s kiss. 

Again it got carried away, deep kisses and wandering hands.  “Food,” Lexa mumbled when they pulled apart.

“Yes, food,” Clarke breathed.  

Lexa moved into the kitchen and Clarke followed.  After poking around for a few minutes they established that calling out for delivery was their best option.  There was a pub with decent food two doors down, but neither wanted to leave the flat.  Lexa plugged her phone into the speaker on the counter while Clarke looked through the takeout menus.  Lexa tapped shuffle then play and a familiar intro began.

_ We'll do it all.  Everything.  On our own. _

Clarke left the menus on the counter and spun around, grabbing Lexa and pulling her into a slow waltz-like dance.  Singing the next line. “We don't need anything or anyone.”

Looking into each other’s eyes and grinning like romantic idiots, they sang together, “If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”

Lexa leaned in for a kiss.  Having already stopped themselves from getting carried away  _ twice _ , the third time was out of anyone’s control.  The kisses deepened and got more frantic, desperate for contact, skin craving skin.  Looking into each other's eyes every time the need for air forced their lips apart before crashing back together.

_ I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own. _

Hands sought out warm flesh, pulling at hems and collars.  Buttons being manipulated, shirts being pushed off of shoulders.  Jeans sliding down perfect creamy thighs.  Tongues tasting salty necks, fingers unhooking bras.  Lips seeking pebbled nipples.  Moans and gasps nearly drowning out the music.

_ All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

Underwear was peeled off and tossed away (Their last morning in the flat they found Clarke’s underwear from this encounter on top of the refrigerator, they had peeled each other naked in the flat so often they also found a pair of Lexa’s boxers behind the bookshelf, and one of Clarke’s least favorite bras on top of a cabinet.).  Bare in the kitchen, Lexa lifted Clarke and sat her on the low counter and kissed and licked at the blonde’s neck and ears while one hand gently thumbed Clarke’s nipple.  Clarke’s hands moved from Lexa’s hair, to her perfect breasts, and then to her hard cock.  She slid her other hand to Lexa’s perfect heart shaped ass, lining up her wife’s cock to her entrance and pulling her close.  Lexa pushed her hips in when Clarke pulled her, penetrating her wife until she was fully sheathed, pre-cum dripping into Clarke.  Clarke moaned in pleasure, Lexa sighed happily, surrounded by the warm wetness of her wife’s dripping cunt.  Lexa pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, stroking Clarke’s g-spot with the head of her cock.  She did the same move three more times before Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to keep her from nearly pulling out again.  Lexa chuckled and began to rock her hips slowly.

“Oh, Lex, that feels so nice,” Clarke breathed, joining her hands behind Lexa’s neck and pushing their foreheads together.  Lips coming together in deep kisses betweens gasps and pants.  Bodies in perfect rhythm, rocking into each other as only two people made for each other can.  Lexa slipped one hand to the back of Clarke’s head, winding fingers in blonde waves, the other slipped between them where one finger gently rubbed her wife’s clit in the same rhythm as their gentle rocking.  Lexa felt Clarke start to tighten and flutter around her, she continued her steady motions until Clarke’s head pressed back against her hand. Lexa opened her eyes to watch Clarke’s mouth fall open moments before the guttural moan of her first orgasm escaped.  Lexa pumped a little harder and faster, feeling Clarke beginning to clamp down on her cock.  Lexa pulled her in for another deep kiss, Clarke trying to hold herself together in the midst of multiple orgasms.  

“Cum for me, love,” Lexa whispered pressing her wife’s clit, Clarke released a moan and clamped down on Lexa so tightly that she ceased all motion and came inside of Clarke, foreheads pressed together.  Deep panting breaths, inhaling the scent of each other.

“That was beautiful,” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke connected their lips in tender kisses.  Feeling the intimacy of Lexa softening inside her.  It was one of Clarke’s favorite feelings, stripped bare, nothing between them and soft, spent Lexa still warm inside of her.

In these moments, Lexa felt like she was granted sanctuary from a harsh world in the safety of Clarke’s form while they shared openmouthed, loving kisses.

The kisses served to ready Clarke for another of her favorite feelings.  She slipped her hands from the nape of Lexa’s neck to gently fondle her breasts, knowing Lexa’s nipples were exceptionally sensitive.  As she expertly stroked and squeezed Lexa began to harden inside of her as they kissed.  

Still in the same position with Clarke resting on the low counter, Lexa began to stroke slowly into her wife again, deep kisses between panted breaths and quiet moans.  A single sperm from earlier in their lovemaking doggedly swimming up a fallopian tube and into a lucky egg, breaking through.

“I love you so much,” Clarke panted as Lexa pushed deeper and harder, rolling her own hips to meet the thrusts.  “You always feel so fucking good.”

Lexa smirked through her panting breaths.  “I was made for you.”

Lexa felt the flutters before Clarke cried out, “Harder!”  Lexa obliged her beautiful wife, pushing deeper and harder still holding their foreheads together, oblivious to the miracle of life taking place in Clarke.

Clarke cried out her orgasm, Lexa moaned as they came together, spent.  Soft kisses and words of adoration while they held each other in the afterglow.  The soft notes of ‘The Luckiest’ beginning to come through the speaker.  Lexa looked adoringly at her wife.  Clarke unhooked her legs from her wife’s waist, allowing Lexa’s fully soft penis to slip out and slap wetly against her own thigh.

Their soft adoring kisses continued a few more moments until Clarke’s stomach growled.  Lexa smirked, “How about calling out for a curry?”

“A curry sounds  _ so _ good right now,” Clarke groaned.  “And samosas.”  Lexa pulled away and grabbed Clarke’s phone dialing their go to curry place and ordered their dinners.  She sat the phone back on the counter and walked back to her bride.

“We’ve just got time for a shower before the food gets here,” Lexa kissed her softly.

“Carry me, my legs are still wobbly,” Clarke grinned.  Lexa kissed her nose and picked her up bridal style to carry her into the bathroom, sitting her on the sink while she started the shower.  

By the time the water was warm enough, Clarke had slid off the sink and stood behind Lexa with her arms wrapped around her waist.  “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“More than you love curries?”  Lexa grinned.

“Way more than I love curries,” Clarke kissed the back of her shoulder and she stepped into the shower still holding onto Lexa.

“More than you love eclairs?”  Lexa feigned surprise.

“So much more than I love eclairs,” Clarke kept her front pressed to Lexa’s back as she reached for Lexa’s body wash.

“More than you love chocolate croissants?”  Lexa held still while Clarke carefully soaped her up.

“My love for chocolate croissants pales in comparison for my love for you,” Clarke ran her soapy hands around Lexa’s pubic bone and genitalia cleaning evidence of Clarke’s orgasms away.

“Really?  I’ll have to break out the big guns,” Lexa leaned against Clarke.  “More than beignets?”

“Even more than beignets,” Clarke confirmed,

“Clarke, you don’t love anything more than beignets,” Lexa teased.  “I once heard you offer to sell Jake for a plate of fresh beignets.”

“Just you, my love,” Clarke kissed the nape of her wife’s neck.  “Just you.”

****

Cleaned, dried, and wearing loose pajamas with no underwear, the Griffin-Woods’ curled up on the couch together and turned on the television.  Although, pajamas was a bit of a misnomer since neither of them had worn pajamas to sleep in since they started college.  A few minutes later the food arrived and they shared their food like they always had.  Over the past couple of years, Clarke had decided that a vindaloo was an acceptable substitute for a bowl of jambalaya, but only because nowhere on the European continent had anything that even vaguely resembled her beloved Cajun and Creole food.  Gus had shipped a care package of spices, hot sauce, and dry ingredients and Lexa had learned to make a pretty damn good gumbo, etouffee, and jambalaya.  Their only faults being the lack of crawfish and boudin.

When the meals were gone, Lexa cleaned up, tossing the containers and plastic silverware into the garbage.  ”Come back to me, I’m lonely,” Clarke called with a smile in her voice.  They curled up on the couch and half-watched some American show while chatting about their days.  

****

“What’s the first thing you want to do when we get home?”  Lexa murmured contentedly into Clarke’s hair.  They were still cuddled up on the sofa while the television droned on.

“Like you even have to ask,” Clarke grinned.

“After beignets, then what,” Lexa kissed her wife’s head.

“You know that, too,” Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s side.

“Okay, after beignets, sex on American soil, and a sno ball, because I know that’s going to be number three, and then a bowl of red beans and rice, what do you miss?”

“I want to go to the beach, sunburns and sand in my bikini,”  Clarke mused.  “I really miss Gulf beaches.  I miss my wife with a tan.  You’ve gone so British you’re starting to look like you walked out of a Jane Austen novel.”

Lexa laughed.  “As long as I’m not a Bingley or a Bennet, I think it’ll be okay.”

Clarke looked at Lexa adoringly.  “I love you.”

Lexa kissed her softly, “I love you.”

Clarke shifted around and straddled Lexa’s lap.  “Have I told you how much I’ve loved being here with you?”

“Every day,” Lexa pressed their foreheads together.

Clarke kissed her deeply, nibbling at Lexa’s plump bottom lip as she pulled back.  “I’m ready to go home and start a family.”  She had no idea of the cell division under way as the fertilized egg began its path down the fallopian tube towards a life sustaining patch of uterine wall.

“Adorable little blue eyed, curly haired, girls,” Lexa mused.

Clarke nodded and kissed her again, “Let’s work on one now.”

Lexa pulled Clarke’s loose t-shirt over her head and exposed creamy full breasts.  She looked into her wife’s eyes as she sucked a nipple into her mouth.  Clarke’s head rolled back as she released a low moan.  Lexa felt herself getting hard and pressing against Clarke through their lazy time bottoms.  Clarke ground down against her and Lexa moaned.  Clarke’s hands found the hem of her wife’s tank top and pulled it up as Lexa released her hard nipple. 

Clarke’s hands squeezed and massaged Lexa’s breasts, lightly pinching her nipples.  Lexa’s hands moved down to Clarke’s waist and lifted her slightly.  Clarke took the hint and held herself up while Lexa slipped her pajamas off her hips and down to her thighs before Clarke ground down on her exposed dick.  Distractedly pushing the pajama bottom over the bend of Lexa’s knee.

Clarke dove in for deep kisses, sloppy and filled with want.  Raising up slightly she pulled her sleep shorts to the side with one hand and reaching for Lexa’s shaft with the other.

Lexa pulled away, “Uh uh.  Last time we did that I ended up chafed on one side, take them off.”

“Demanding today,” Clarke grinned and she stood up and dropped her shorts before climbing back on Lexa’s lap, lining her center up on the head of Lexa’s dick before sliding down onto it in one smooth motion.  Clarke sighed before rocking her hips slowly, wrapping her hands around the nape of Lexa’s neck.  Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s nipples and sucked greedily at them.  Her hands gripped at the blonde’s ass as her rocking strokes sped up.

Lexa slipped a hand between them and rubbed Clarke’s clit as her rocking motions became more frantic.  Clarke bent slightly to kiss her wife, tongues battling for dominance.  Her head rolled back as her orgasm rolled over her.  Lexa removed her finger from Clarke’s clit and moved to hold her hips and continuing the rocking motion while Lexa pushed her hips up, sending Clarke into another orgasm before slipping into her own.

Clarke fell forward into Lexa, exchanging languid kisses while Lexa softened inside her.

“I fucking love you so much,” Clarke panted.  

Lexa threaded her fingers into Clarke’s blonde waves, pushing their foreheads together.  

“You’re my everything,” Lexa breathed.

****

**Saturday, May 12, 2018**

In the morning, they gathered their boxes and called a car to take them to the DHL office to ship the first load home.  They decide to walk to a favorite bakery and picked up coffees and a few pasties to nibble on the way back to the flat.

“Hey,” Clarke nudged Lexa.

“Hmmm,” Lexa tore a pasty in half and handed the biggest half to her wife and taking a bite of the other.

“You’re really pretty,” Clarke giggled.  “Even with crumbs on your face.”  She reached a hand up and brushed the crumbs from the corner of her wife’s mouth.

“You are and always will be, the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand.

“Always, huh?”

“I reserve the right to amend that statement when I see our firstborn,” Lexa grinned not knowing their firstborn was currently a free floating zygote.  

****

**Tuesday, May 15, 2018**

Tuesday night, Lexa was behind the bar at the pub while Clarke took a break from the thesis that needed to be finished to sit at the bar and ogle her wife while complaining about a cricket match on the television with the other patrons.  Clarke understood cricket, but liked it almost as much as she liked baseball, which was to say not much at all.  Lexa liked it well enough and even had opinions on both cricket and baseball.  

“Clarke,” a half buzzed patron called from a table in pub.  “Tell your gorgeous wife I need another pint.”

“Did you catch that gorgeous wife?” Clarke smirked.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smiled at Clarke.  “Come and get it you lazy git!”  Lexa pulled another pint for the patron in question and sat it on the bar.  Maybe she had gone a little native.

She poured Clarke another Coke, for Clarke still didn’t drink alcohol in public and would only drink a soda in the pub that Lexa poured for her, and carried it down to her beautiful wife. 

“Thank you, gorgeous wife of mine,” Clarke smirked.

“Jealous,” Lexa tossed a packet of crisps on the counter.

“Not even a little bit,” Clarke smiled.  “They can flirt all night but it’s me you go home with every night.”

Lexa leaned over the bar and met her in the middle for a chaste kiss.  Lexa set her hands on the bar and as Clarke dropped back onto her stool she took them.  Lexa looked at Clarke like she was the only girl in the world.  “I’m pretty happy with that arrangement.  I get to go home with the smartest, strongest, sexiest girl in the world.”

“Hmm, that’s who I go home with every night,” Clarke hummed with a little grin.  Unbeknownst to them, the free floating zygote settled onto a nice nourishing patch of uterine wall, officially becoming an embryo, and began to seriously develop.

“I was made special, just for you,” Lexa replied dropping a quick kiss on Clarke’s fingers before going off the serve another patron.

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://fairytalesareawful.tumblr.com/


End file.
